User blog:White Hunter Smoker/Marine Ford War 2
I wanted see another Marineford war and i always wanted to make a prediction so here goes nothing (Sometime close to the end of the series) ( Marine ford, One hour before the excecution of the yonko Red Haired Shanks. All of the marines greatest forces are gathered) Random Soldire 1 : Its really quite here. Random soldire 2 : Yes, but i have a bad feeling about this, i heard red hair was very close to him. Random Soldire 1 : I heard that too. I just hope that he doesnt shows up. Random soldire 3 : But the gate of justice is closed so even he cant get in even if he wanted to. (Suddenly 7 ships fly over the gate of justice and lands on the bay of marineford.) Random soldire 1,2,3 : Its him .............mugiwara no luffy. And arent those the supernovas and thats Buggy Kizaru : I wonder how they did that. Luffy : Franky, nice job with the coup de brust. Franky : No problem. This week I am Supaaaaaa Akainu : This time you wont escape me Dragons Son Shanks : (shocked face) Luffy what are you doing here. Luffy : I am here to return the hat. If I can save u from here then i have become a great pirate right. Just wait, i'll be there soon. Buggy : Straw Hat you just had to make me came here with didnt you. I wanna go home Buggy's Crew : I cant believe captain buggy just said that, he wants to finish this quickly and go home. Smoker : I understand Red nose coming here but what are the others doing here. Basil Hawkins : Chances of death 0%, chances of winning 43%, cahnces of survival 100%. Thats fair enough for me. X Drake : Straw Hat got one step ahead of me by defeating my target Kaido so i am here settle the score by defeating his target Akainu. Scratchmen Apoo : I just thought i would see something interesting here. Kid : i cant let Straw Hat have all the fun.................. Law : I dont really have a reason to be here but if u want i can make one up. Kizaru : I can just kill all of them right fleet Admiral Aokiji san. Aokiji : do what u have to do. All canons fire at straw hat. (sounds of canon firing) Zoro: Santoryu, Devil's Cry (All the canons goes of in mid air) Nami : Fight zoro, Sanji, Luffy. Chopper : You need to fight too, and where did ussop go.(looks at soge king) Sogeking : I don't know if we can win this Robin : Well, if we dont win we will most probably die. Sanji : Dont worry Nami swaaaaaan, Robin chwan i'll protect you. Zoro : oi curly eye brows he is coming. (Kizaru appears behind luffy ready to use his Speed of light kick) Sanji : Collar Shot ( kicks KIzaru away) Sanji: i know that ahou Marimo. Dont tell me what to do. Sanji and Zoro at the same time : you wanna fight (I know its crappy and nothing compared to the predictions that BLS, Hungry, Yon or DP makes, but its my first prediction so go easy on me) Category:Blog posts